


Abandoned at the ringside but finding someone better

by nohriandreams



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca's a rejected date, F/F, Let's see how this goes, Luisa's a boxer, boxing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohriandreams/pseuds/nohriandreams
Summary: Beca didn't even want to go on this date, and now, she's at a boxing ring. Good job there's a hot woman in the ring... right?





	Abandoned at the ringside but finding someone better

Beca looked anxiously over her shoulder before ducking through the crowds in a bid to abandon the tinder-date she’d just met. She hadn’t exactly wanted to go, but Chloe had signed her up on tinder, and one thing had led to another. A date in a bar or restaurant would’ve been bearable (even with the worst of dates) but the location Beca found herself in was… slightly unorthodox to say the least. 

Her first date with this guy, and he’d decided to take her to a boxing match. No “do you want to see this with me?”, just a “meet me here at 7pm”. Of course, she could have refused, but Beca didn’t want to be rude, and besides, who knew how Chloe and Aubrey would react? So Beca had come along, stood next to Richard (or the giant dickhead, how she would now refer to him) until it became evident he was interested in staring at the butts and boobs of the boxers themselves. Not that Beca wanted him staring at her butt or boobs, but a bit of attention would’ve been nice.

Did she mention it was a female boxing night?

She wasn’t having a good night. She fully intended to just leave but the bar beckoned her. Beca ordered a beer off the less-than-amicable barmaid and settled on a bar stool that was far away enough from the ringside that she wouldn’t have to watch the barbaric action. Seriously, why would anyone want to want to be beaten up in the name of sport? No, Beca decided as she crossed her arms across her chest, she was never going to let Chloe set her up ever again. And she was deleting that tinder account she’d made, too. 

“And now, for the fight you all came here to watch!” 

Beca was broken out of “engage anger-texting mode” when a voice came over the loud speaker. This was the first announcement of the night, as all the other fights (as Richard had explained, before his attention had been… swayed) were just amateur, to get the crowds pumped. This was a championship match, a supposed once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to get tickets for, though that didn’t make Beca feel any better. Then again, even if she did hate the intense shouting of the rest of the crowd, and the sport itself, this ticket had been expensive, and she’d got it for free. Not to mention, the bar was serving half-price drinks.

She decided to stay and watch a little, as long as her “date” didn’t catch up with her.

“She’s a monster in the ring, the defending champion, it’s Grace 'Deathblow' Wright! Fighting for USA, she’s 178cm tall, weighing in at 72kg.With a professional record of 25 wins and 0 losses, she’ll be looking for her eighth win at these world championships.”

A tall, slim looking woman bounded into the ring, jumping around like a maniac. Beca sighed. She really wasn’t going to enjoy this. When the crowd eventually quieted again, the announcements continued. 

“She’s a new face on the scene, but she’s made it this far in record-breaking time, it’s Luisa ‘Kommissar’ Meyer! Fighting for Germany, she’s 180cm tall, weighing in at 74kg. With a professional record of 4 wins (all by KO) and 0 losses, she’ll be looking to make her mark here today.”

Another pause (riddled with some cheering but not as much as the first competitor, and quite a lot of booing) was punctuated by yet another tall woman walking calmly into the ring. Beca couldn’t see much from where she was sitting, but she could tell that she was blonde, tall and… there was no better way to put it: had a killer figure. Suddenly, Beca mused, as she got comfortable in her chair, this night wasn’t going to be as boring as she’d first assumed. 

She found herself transfixed by the fast-moving body of the ‘Kommissar’ as the commentators were calling her. Sure, she couldn’t see her face, but if her body was anything to go by, this was one hot woman. The impression she’d first had of the sport being barbaric was proved wrong as Beca watched the blonde; she moved gracefully round the ring, ducking and weaving, landing punches in a way that seemed almost gentle. Though clearly, they weren’t, as by the 3rd round, the American competitor seemed to be swaying back and forth. Beca found herself on the edge of her barstool as the ‘Kommissar’ found an opening in the ‘Deathblow’s once-strong guard and landed one final punch. 

The cheering outweighed the booing this time, and Beca found herself cheering too. She still wasn’t sure she liked boxing, but if more of the competitors looked like that, she thought that she might just have to make a visit to the boxing centre a little more often. Grinning to herself, Beca imagined her ditched date at the ringside, drooling. The brunette stood after the victory ceremony, to get one last drink before heading home. She wasn’t too eager to get back to Chloe and Aubrey’s questioning and the beer was still half price. 

Still slightly on guard, Beca yelped slightly as she felt someone sit on the stool next to her. She prayed that whoever it was hadn’t heard, and like any reasonable adult, turned slowly to look at who was sat next to her before rapidly pretending that she hadn’t. She heard the woman next to her chuckle at Beca’s attempt at subtly. 

“Would you like another drink?” The woman next to Beca spoke perfect English, although she had an accent that Beca couldn’t quite place. She supposed it was German, given the German support in the ring. Beca turned in her chair to properly look at the woman, who was a stunning blonde who was wearing a jeans-shirt combo, and, incidentally, towered over Beca. Strange, Beca thought, that there were two extremely hot women here, considering the place was male-dominated. It was either the boxing scene or Germany that had such beautiful women, so Beca made a vow to visit both. 

“I’d like more than- “Beca flushed red as she realised what she was saying, but thankfully, the blonde just seemed to wave it away and handed Beca another beer. Feeling more than slightly awkward, Beca was silent, not sure what she could say next.

“So, what brings you to the match? A big fan of boxing?” The blonde could see that Beca was tense, and seemingly wished to put her at ease. Beca didn’t know why, but she started to recount her evening. 

“I came here on a first date with some guy called Richard that I met on Tinder – not my idea, long story. I don’t even like boxing. He wasn’t really paying attention to me so I was going to leave but half-price beer is half price beer and… thegermanwomanintheboxingmatchlookedreallyhot.” Shit, she’d just gone and told another hot woman that she’d essentially been rejected on a date and then stared at someone she’d never even meet. Way to go, Mitchell. Beca stalled, as the blonde didn’t seem to make any move to speak, but there was a humoured tint in her eyes that made her continue.

“So… do you like boxing? I’m assuming you’re not a rejected date, I mean, who’d reject you?” Beca gasped as she realised what she’d said. “Are you supporting Germany?” 

“Danke, and ja, I am. And, by the way,” the blonde stooped to Beca’s ear before whispering into it, “he must’ve been mad to reject you.” 

Beca grew quite hot, a familiar ache between her legs, and she didn’t even know the woman’s name yet. She’d need a name for Aubrey and Chloe, at least, let alone for herself. 

“What’s your name?” Beca blurted the question suddenly, probably appearing quite mad. The bar was practically empty now, save for the two of them as well as the staff, and her voice echoed around the arena. 

“Ah, yes. Where are my manners? It’s nice to meet you- “

“-Beca.”

“It’s nice to meet you Beca,” the blonde held out a hand which Beca shook (perhaps holding on for slightly longer than necessary), “I’m Luisa.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Luisa.” Why was that name so familiar? Beca racked her brain until the penny finally dropped. 

“Is your last name Meyer, by any chance?” Beca tried to speak casually, but she was growing more and more certain that there was only one incredibly attractive blonde, not two. 

“Ja, Beca, I am Luisa Meyer.”

“You just let me sit there and go on about how hot you are without telling me?!” Beca flushed red, imagining how stupid she must’ve seemed to the taller woman. 

“It was quite complimentary, I assure you. I enjoy being complimented by beautiful women, Beca.” 

Fuck, well if finding out who she was talking to didn’t turn Beca into a quivering mess, that did. The statue of perfection sitting next to her thought that she was beautiful. She’d have so much to tell Aubrey and Chloe in the morning… the morning? Beca’s imagination was running away with her. 

“Thank you! And well done on your win, you were spectacular. Though of course, I don’t actually know much about boxing, but I thought you were great. Not that it matters what I think, of- “ Luisa placed a finger on Beca’s lips, effectively silencing the shorter woman. As Beca raised her arms in indignation, Luisa removed her finger, smirking as she leaned back. 

“Danke schoen, little one.”

“Seriously? Little one? That’s about as complimentary as calling me a mouse, or something!” Beca smiled at Luisa to make certain that the other woman knew that she was joking. She needn’t have worried; the other woman’s lips were already upturned in what was best described as a smug smirk. Beca couldn’t help but let her mind wander to how soft her lips must be. She’d zoned out a little, her mind in a very interesting place, only hearing the last of what Luisa said. 

“-Tiny Maus.” The use of German snapped Beca’s attention back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear what you said,” Beca started, praying her improvisation skills would help her out, “because I was… thinking about what it’d be like to kiss you?” 

Shit, shit, shit. The only decent girl Beca had met in months, actually had a conversation with and she’d just gone and told her that she’d been thinking of kissing her. They’d met ten minutes ago. Smooth, really smooth. Surprisingly, Luisa didn’t stand to leave.

“I said that I would call you Tiny Maus. Quite fitting, ja?” That smirk didn’t once leave Luisa’s face. Truth be told, she was rather amused by Beca’s blabbering confession. However, Beca’s heart fell as the taller woman started to stand. She was therefore quite surprised (okay, absolutely fucking gobsmacked) when Luisa closed the space between them, grabbed a fistful of Beca’s hair and brought their lips together in what could only be described as a bruising kiss. Beca stood with their lips still locked, perhaps subconsciously aware that Luisa was practically bent over backwards stooping to her sitting height. Admittedly, it didn’t make too much difference, but she’d tried. 

The brunette moaned as Luisa nipped at her lower lip, before placing her hands on the blonde’s hips and attempting to pull her closer. She wasn’t entirely sure if her mind had been taken over or something; ten minutes was surely a new record for her, including that time she went clubbing with Stacie. She whimpered as the taller woman gently broke the feverish embrace, although she was somewhat embarrassed about that. Luisa moved her hand from Beca’s hair to her lower back. 

“You don’t need to wonder anymore. Now, Beca, I know we’ve only just met but I think we could get rather more aquatinted with each other. Agreed?”

Lips met in a flurry as an answer and soon Beca and Luisa found themselves in a back room of the boxing ring, all staff having turned a blind eye. Beca suspected this had more to do with Luisa’s celebrity status, though, and less to do with any feelings of joy they had at seeing a couple so obviously acting out their feelings of lust. 

“Seems like being a professional boxer has its perks,” Beca quipped as she ran her hands across the vast expanse of Luisa’s chest and down to her stomach, softly caressing her perfectly formed abs. 

“It does, meine Liebling, but so does being a- “ 

“Music producer. And it’s not as- “

Whatever Beca had been going to say was never said. Luisa turned the younger girl around, pushing her quite roughly against a heavy-bag, before biting her way down her neck, sucking on her pulse point. When Beca’s breath hitched, Luisa got her confirmation that her suspicions may have been correct; the shorter woman might get a kick out of being dominated. 

“Do not put yourself down, Maus,” Luisa whispered into Beca’s ear before continuing to kiss her way down Beca’s neck. 

Beca didn’t typically hook up with people within 10 minutes, but she was glad she’d started this. She blushed at the compliment, getting more and more turned on by the hand that was holding her to the bag. She felt Luisa’s fingers inching closer to the back of her thighs… and then they stopped. 

“You can continue, I mean, I’d love for you to continue,” Beca whined as she felt Luisa’s hand so close to where she most wanted it. There was probably a slight possibility that the room could’ve been entered by a member of staff at any moment but Beca was too desperate to care now. The biting kisses all over her neck had all but drove her to the edge. 

“Beca, I’m going to require a little more… persuasion than that,” Luisa smirked as she continued to stroke Beca’s bare inner-thigh, taking advantage of the dress Beca had mercifully chosen to wear that night. 

“Fuck.” Beca was beyond words as she attempted to buck against the blonde’s hand for some contact. It was far to say that was persuasion enough. Beca moaned in relief as she felt one finger enter her, and another against her clit. 

“No underwear? How feisty.” Luisa made circles on the brunette’s clit, enjoying Beca arching into her. She kept one hand in Beca’s silky hair, pulling lightly when Beca purred the first time she did it. The shorter woman released onto Luisa’s hand, trying her best to stay quiet. She temporarily lost awareness of her surroundings, and as such, was a little surprised when Luisa’s removed her fingers quickly and stood in front of her. 

“Luisa! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht, wo Sie sind?” 

Beca, who had no idea who was there, was slightly embarrassed about the situation, but even worse, was still aching for further sexual content. Thankfully the intruder couldn’t see her, and she couldn’t see him (deep voice, sounded like a man) because of Luisa’s immense height. She hoped that Luisa would get rid of him.

“Sorry, I was just taking some quiet time after my win, Pieter.” Luisa attempted to hide one hand behind her back, but accidentally brushed against Beca, who let out a muted yelp. Pieter was both Luisa’s publicity manager and her best friend, so was very much used to the blonde’s more peculiar behaviour. 

“Luisa, you can stop hiding her,” Pieter raised his eyebrows and struggled to hold in his laughter. Of course, Beca couldn’t see any of this, and was thoroughly anxious about what would happen next. So, when Luisa stepped aside from her, she was flushed red, acutely aware of her sex-tousled hair and her juices still glistening on the blonde’s fingers. 

“Pieter, this is the beautiful Beca,” turns out it was possible to turn redder, “And Beca, this is my publicity manager/best friend Pieter. He’s rude and annoying, but he’s not too bad.”

“Ah, it is nice to meet you Beca,” Pieter’s German accent was far more pronounced than Luisa’s, which Beca could notice now she wasn’t quite so afraid. 

“Um, hi…” Thankfully she was saved from saying anything further.

“Now that I’ve introduced you to her, Pieter, would you kindly leave? We were in the middle of something.”

“Nein, the club is closing and wants you out. But by all means, continue your ‘business’ back in your hotel.”

They did just that. Beca went back to the hotel of an almost complete stranger, who was now a world-champion boxer, and loved every single bit of it. She braced herself for the questioning she’d get the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll warn everybody now, I know literally nothing about boxing, so apologies for any gaps in my knowledge. I just really liked this idea. If enough people like this, I'll probably carry on!


End file.
